


YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE

by kirbycult



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Circus, Clowns, Forced Marriage, M/M, Peer Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbycult/pseuds/kirbycult
Summary: What happened to Sinclair?





	YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE

It was a dark and humid night, all of Lilytown had fallen asleep and not a voice nor a creak was heard. The town’s lights were dimming one by one, except for the core of the town. Lilytown was home of SunnySide Circus, a pretty popular circus known around the states. But something was not right about it.

Smoke started to fill the air, blocking the moonlight. A blazing crimson flame engulfed the circus, and it grew bigger each minute. There were footsteps, muffled by the thick ground cover of the burning tent , growing louder and louder. A smaller clown ran out from the dark shelter, panting with every round of rough steps, the dirt flying dirtying the jingling shoes he wore.  
The clown slowed down, stopping in front of a brightly painted kiosk. As he fumbled with the strap to unhook it, a voice from behind shouted, startling him.

“Sinclair, wait.!”

The voice made him angry, and he continued to play with the lock on the kiosk. Dumpling had followed him outside, and was now a few feet from the mal tempered clown. “Stay away from me!” Sinclair turned around to see Dumpling walking closer despite his demand. ”Let’s just calm down” the taller clown insisted, still taking steps forward “We can talk about this.” Dumpling’s calm voice sent shivers down Sinclair’s spine, which frustrated him more. Talking to her was the last thing he could want. The taller clown was not happy. She was tired of seeing Sinclair act out, and busting the lanterns pushed her over the edge “Talk to me” she shifted closer. A frustrated growl rose from the smaller clown’s throat, and with a dramatic huff, he shifted his hand into a tight fist and lunged at Dumpling.

She was quicker than him though, she grabbed the wrist of Sinclair restricting his movement.  
“Im sorry Sinclair” Dumpling let down his hand “I’m going to have to let you go.I just dont think you are ready for this anymore.”. With that being said, Sinclair took two clumsy steps back, feeling his face well up. “Wh-What?!” He knew he would be risking something by breaking the lanterns, maybe even be on probation. This was all he had though, and being let go from it was heartbreaking and frustrating. “But y-you can’t do this to me! This is all I have left!” The smaller clown let his feelings take over his voice,trying his best not to cry. Dumpling’s pity shown more and more every second, she had always felt bad about him. Sinclair never speak of his past or where he came from, skipping those questions on his application. When he did, though, it was never much but just enough for Dumpling to piece the puzzle together.  
She felt worse even now, seeing all he’s had is a travel kiosk still with him since they had met.  
“I really hate to do this, but my objective in this circus is to show people a fun time and protect my colleagues, your colleagues. It is not to engage in violent acts or burn down our tent” she motioned to the tent behind her, the left side now chard and burned. Miko and Knicknack were busy trying to put out the flames.  
Sinclair was only left to stare, frozen in a sea of distorted emotions. Anger rose up “Fine!” he shot back “I don't need you, i don't need any of you!”.  
And with that, he yanked his cart behind him, turned around and ran off into the dark.

It left Dumpling to only watch as he was swallowed by the dim abys, silently wishing him the best.

Sinclair let his emotions take over his mind, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was not sure where to go next, should he leave town? Does he stay? The loner clown could not stand to look back at the playground of a circus again.  
After finding a dark empty space in an alley, Sinclair put the handles to his kiosk down with a plunk in the dirt. Tears slowly started streaming from his amber eyes, messing up what little paint he had on his face. He slid down the wall of the alley, wiping his face and laying his head down oh his knees.

He could not believe what he did, what had happened. It was then that he realized all he had, all he was, everything was gone in a whole night. His emotions cancelled out, making him feel empty.  
They had never seen through him, and had always looked down at him being the junior clown he is. Ranking was rare for him, he had been at the same rank for almost2 years. The other clowns  
dismissed his act ideas, never took him seriously, you would be mad too would you not? Sinclair overheard their conversations, talking about him, saying how they think he was never ready to move on. He had had enough.  
He shook his head, clearing the foggy thoughts. The little clown lifted his head up, wiping the dripping tears and excess paint from his face. His voice stuttered, breaking the silence around him.

“I’ll never be good enough for them..”

“Aw, don’t say that”

Sinclair jumped. What was that? He stood up slowly, quickly glancing around the cold dark alley. It was night, too dark to really make out his surroundings, but a lanky, tall figure peering at the clown from the corner was the only thing visible. A cold shiver went down Sinclair’s spine, fright shook his body. How long has it been standing there?

“Wha- who are you?” His frantic state gave his response a soft quiver. The figure adjusted itself, slowly stepping towards Sinclair. An almost twisted smile was plastered to its face.

“I can be many things: a friend, an enemy, whatever you want, Sinclair” The last part made Sinclair’s stomach twist. The mysterious silhouette took heavier steps now, the moonlight doing its best to shed some light on it.  
“How do you know my name.?” He adjusted himself, the bells he wore on his outfit jingling with no delay. The vibrant shadow only came closer.

“I know many things, especially about you” This newcomer was exposed now, a dim moonlight clashed with his frothy magenta hair, streaks of aqua and yellow added in. His neon green earrings matched his pants, along with his two toned vibrant shirt. A happy, yet distorted, expression was worn on his face, deep blue eyes drowned Sinclair with a single glance. “Sunny Side, huh?” the almost mesmerizing tone of it’s voice broke the dreaded silence, snapping the smaller clown back into reality “Yikes, what a bore! Never did like that place, too many rules and too many kids.” Sinclair was caught off guard by the newcomer’s change in voice. He spoke more lively, as he started to lean on the smaller clown’s cart.  
“What a pity they let you go, you really are capable of many things..”

“Am I?” Sinclair responded.  
“Why of course! Everyone is capable of anything.”  
Sinclair turned to the man, changing his tone “Why are you here?”  
This prompted the taller figure to end his relaxation session on the cart, he stood confidently in front of the sitting clown. “I see your potential, Sinclair” it replied “ What would you say if I told you I can make you better? I can make you into something you could never be at Sunny Side in a million years.” 

Sinclair pushed his hair back behind his ear “I would say, get lost.” He was not going to take the chance of trusting someone he had never met until now, especially not someone who stalks him. The taller man did not like the snapback, a pouty frown worn. His gloved fingers twisted into a snap, activating another moving figure behind the kiosk.

Sinclair shot up, turning back quickly to see another clown. This one was smaller, its skin pale like porcelain and its half toned hair frizzed under its blue cone hat, that matched its jumpsuit. The incredibly tiny doll-like clown was blocking the entryway of the dim alley. As Sinclair turned back around, the figure in front of him was leaning down to his  
level now, it stared into his eyes. “Don’t be like that doll. I’m only trying to help you out” a sour feeling filled Sinclair’s body, this guy gave him such a creepy vibe. “Hear me out now, we have been looking oh so far for someone like you, Guppy and I. Sinclair you are just who we need to get it started.” It? What was it exactly? “You would have control, feared by many!” The guy’s tone got more threatening.

“B-but why me-?” the smaller clown spoke up  
“I see so much of me in you, we all do. You have been wronged by so many people, used up to their advantage, don't you want to show them what you are capable of?” He came closer as he spoke to Sinclair,the clown only taking a step back. Sure he was angry at the circus for kicking him out, but he had never thought about, that.  
“You would lead us as we take back what was ours, it will be better for us, for you.” Little by little, the smaller clown found this deal more interesting “but I do not know the first thing about leading” Sinclair replied. With that, the figure in front of him let out a smile, “I can show you. I will help you. Why you just performed one of the best revenge acts I have seen”

Sinclair looked down at his feet, still pending a valid answer. What else has he got to lose?  
The figure in front of him held out his gloved hand, awaiting the smaller clown’s words. Sinclair shook his head and looked directly in front of him with a confident face.

“Ok.”

He shook the taller clown’s hand, a surge of some sort of emotion fueling him. It was like he was zapped into another world. The tinier clown, Guppy, shuffled to the taller clown’s feet awaiting its next quest. Sinclair gave it a little glance, shivering by the almost emotionless robotic stare it returned. “Excellent. Let Guppy here take your cart, don’t you worry they’ll take good care of it.” The confident, lanky clown motioning Guppy to the wooden kiosk, the doll shuffled to it.Sinclair was hesitant to let strangers take his long loved cart.  
“You and me, Sinclair, lets head back to our place. I can house you while you get your feet back on the ground. Don’t worry it’s not messy, I know you like things organized” The pink haired lad pushed Sinclair along, who eventually found himself following the stranger into the unknown.

It was scary, but exciting… Sinclair could not get the taller clown’s words out his mind.  
Sunny Side Circus took away his worth, his future, everything. The clown felt unsure about it all, but excited to show them what he could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A light hum woke the sleepy small boy. Sinclair woke up in a new place, it was unfamiliar. It smelt of cheap candles and burnt paper, though Sinclair did not mind. His makeup was vaguely smudged off his face, although it seemed to have been wiped off. He sat up, this bed was not his either, it was a queen sized bed with mahogany and white covers with black pillows surrounded by a giant caterpillar plush. The bed itself seemed worn down, though the blankets seemed to be quite new.

Sinclair lifted himself off the bed, stepping onto the carpet with his muddied violet shoes as the jingled.The hums were like whispers, they seemed to me coming outside the room, prompting the boy to open the door and leave the room. He was greeted by a dim hallway  
littered with pictures of the same thing: cats. Cats dressed as clowns. 

Sinclair slowly tiptoed down the hall, a chill wandering down his spine. His legs ached and his mouth was dry,where was he? Sinclair failed to remember what went on last night, all he could remember was a scarlet flame lapping in his mind, he shook his head.

Sinclair followed the cold tiles to a door to a kitchen. Without a second to spare, a little mime ran out carrying a carton of milk. They ran to the sofa and started chugging it profusely. Sinclair recognized the thing, it was from the other night, the one who took his cart. Sinclair shrugged it off, entering the kitchen to see a tall guy lurking over 4 plates, one which had sky-high pancakes stacked upon it. Before the boy could even breathe, it turned and greeted him with a chilling smile “Good morning sleepy-head~!”. Memories of last night filled Sinclair’s mind,he remembered all, but was interrupted by the man again. “Did you sleep well??” he walked to Sinclair, who gave a slight shy nod.  
“Good! You can have a seat if you want” The pink-haired guy motioned to a wooden table set. It held 4 chairs, a salt and sprinkle shaker shaped as frogs, napkins, and some very concerning scribbles in a Care Bear coloring book. He sat at the end of the table, looking down at his shoes as the awkwardness set in.

”Do you want pancakes?” he asked Sinclair from the stove,  
“No thank you” he blushed.  
“Suit yourself, we do have pears though if you’d like.”  
Sinclair jumped, startled by Guppy busting in and jumping in a chair beside him. It patted the table, red crayon in hand.  
“In a minute Guppy”  
Sinclair found it odd that it never spoke, or at least around him. He was confused, but oddly surprised that they communicated so well despite it lacking words.

Everything was silent, the man came to the table with two plates of pancakes soaking in syrup. Handing the plate with ungodly amounts of sugary substance to the mime, then giving it a pat on the head before it immediately ravished it like a snake eating a mouse. Sinclair found himself staring, which was embarrassing once reality hit him. The quiet was broken by the taller clown in front of him “Sinclair, I wanna talk” he sat his clean fork down as the smaller boy’s heart thumped loud. “I was not completely honest with you last night” his smile shaped itself into a neutral frown “I know I was pretty vague about it all.”  
Sinclair remembered his offer, how he so willingly took him under his wing. But why?

“I’ll be honest with you I had not been super myself lately” The man’s icy glare froze the whole room as he swirled his water glass. “I've been working countless hours tirelessly, making sure bills are paid, Guppy doesn't burn the house down for not getting their pizza pockets.” He motioned to the now vibrating vessel, licking the clean plate of the sugar once present.”It’s stressful, I bet you could understand that huh?” Sinclair felt frozen in his seat. No? 

“M-me.?”  
“Well sure! I mean you have to admit, all that work at SunnySide” he said with a mockingly aggressive voice “was tiring for you.” The little clown looked down, he  
was right. He had been working so hard trying to get it all perfect, making sure he was valid and able to be ranked up. All for nothing, except a hard cold steel boot in the face. It unleashed anger inside his veins. “What’s that gotta do with anything?” Sinclair piped up a little more confidently “I can take care of myself.”

He looked sharply at the tall clown in front of him, giving him a soft-as-silk smile.He knew he was lying. He swirled his glass more “No one deserves to be left all alone, that goes for dolls like you” he replied, making Sinclair blush, from embarrassment of course.

“Remember how I said I could help you out getting your feet up and revenge on those gross performers?”

“Yea.”

“Well, I never really offered the full ordeal. Since I am to do a service for you, it wouldn't be wise of you to not return the favor.”

Sinclair tensed up a bit, he totally forgot. Whatever he could have wanted should not be too bad, right? His eyes locked with the man in front as he went on.

“That’s why I'm asking you to stay with me.”

“Stay.?”

“Yes! Stay forever, a promise to never leave.” The man’s smile grew, Sinclair felt himself shrink in his chair. This was, sorta insane. Does he run? He had just met him.

“Wait wait, but I don’t even know you. Why should I?” the boy’s fists were clenched, not from anger but out of fear. And with that, the pink-haired clown put his glass down as he squinted at him. “ I would be basically saving your life? Honestly I think it would be worth it.” He scooted out of his chair with a playful sign “Oh well, I guess you won't be staying. C’mon Guppy, help me get his stuff.” The mini mime and the man walked towards the kitchen door mockingly sad before Sinclair put up his hand 

“W-wait, Hold up!” desperation filled the boy’s voice. The two turned back to him, their eyes burning into Sinclair slowly. Sinclair stood up, pushing in his chair “Fine, i’ll do it.” he said shyly looking at the ground. His hand clenched in the other, what has he gotten into?

Just as quickly as it happened, a cold chuckle activated the quick grab of the boys wrist. A silver band was forced onto Sinclair’s left hand by hand with the exact same band.  
“These are promise rings” The man said, a big smile plastered on his face “as long as you don't break it, we will be just fine”. After an odd pet on Sinclair’s head, the clown walked off with the miniature mime, leaving a trail of chilling muffled chuckles. 

Sinclair eyes the band on his ring finger: a silver ring holding 3 beaty crystals, also silver. If he were to be honest with himself, he was scared. Sinclair knew it was always a bad idea to follow with strangers, especially one this weird, but what else was he to do? Once he was kicked from the circus, he had no where else to go. What was he gonna do, go back to his hometown? No. This was his only option, how bad could it be?  
Sinclair exited the kitchen, feeling a new wave of unfamiliar energy absorb him.


End file.
